The present disclosure relates to a document reading device that is configured to read an image of a document that is placed on a platen.
For example, an image forming device such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) is a multi-functional peripheral equipment that mounts multi operation functions including, for example, copy, print, and FAX (Facsimile) functions as well as a user box function.
In order to use these functions, it is common that operations are conducted on the panel part for setting the functions to be used. In this case, conducting operations that include placing a document on a platen formed of glass, closing a platen cover plate, setting functions or the like on the setting screen of the panel part which are to be used, and manipulating a start button on the panel part will start executing a process pursuant to the function that is set through the setting screen of the panel part. It is to be noted that setting functions or the like on the setting screen of the panel part which are to be used may be conducted before placing the document on the platen formed of glass may be performed.
In this way, using any one of the functions of the MFP involves inevitably an intervening such as setting operations to be used that are conducted on the setting screen of the panel part, thereby impairing an improvement of operational efficiency.
In order to overcome such a drawback, it is possible to think that an idea of control method is applicable to an image reading device wherein when at least detection means detects a closed state of the platen cover plate, even without user's instruction to start reading, for example, a control means causes a reading means to read an image of the document mounted on the platen, thereby causing a display part to display the resulting image.
In the preceding control method of the image reading device, only mounting a document on the platen and subsequent closure of the platen cover plate will display image read from the document on the display part. Thereby, without having to receive the user's instruction to initiate the image reading, it is possible to achieve the automatic reading of the document mounted on the platen, thereby allowing for previewing the mounting state of the document on the platen.